


Weighing Options

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [9]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Abby has to decide if she can truly build something with Michael.





	Weighing Options

“Wish me luck.”  
  
Sweet and supportive, the words left Abby's lips, “Good luck.”  
  
Her co-worker slipped from the dressing room and out to the cat calls, the vibration of the beat beginning to reverberate through the walls.  
  
Nights like this brought her mood so down that she was uncertain she would recover by morning. The customers were loud and grabby, every girl seemed to need to make just as much money as the last, and things were running at a rapid pace. Normally, she was able to tune it out; but she found her image in the mirror and there was no separation.  
  
Abby's eyes misted at the sight of her pulled back pony tail and black robe. With a deep breath, she decided a fresh touch to her makeup would help her hide from the outside world. She lifted her mascara up, stopping suddenly, and sunk into her seat, leaning her head back.  
  
The tears would not stop, voices echoing in her ear and the week’s events making it impossible to concentrate. Michael had nearly died in a bus crash, his parents and sister wanted her to disappear, and all her customers wanted more than she would ever give them.  
  
_One more dance, Abby. Just one_.  
  
~*~  
  
She slipped out the back door of the club, reaching for her phone and finding a text message awaiting her. With a deep breath, she saw his name and smiled weakly.  
  
_Dinner tonight?_  
  
The message had been sent and ignored hours ago. Michael must’ve been home by now, and she had no way to tell him work had dominated her night. With a huff, she made her way home.  
  
Disappointment and doubt clouded her mind, telling her that everyone who knew was right and those who did not know about her relationship with Michael would judge her the same.   
  
Abby had constantly told herself and everyone else that Michael was just her friend, a good guy who understood her as she understood him. But the accident with his trip had made her face the truth, he meant more – so much more.  
  
If anything had happened to him, she would’ve felt the impact. She would’ve lost a man who meant the world to her by just being who he was.  
  
When she sunk into her mattress that night, tears sliding down her cheeks and creating a puddle in her pillow, Abby shut her eyes tightly and thanked God for Michael’s safety.  
  
~*~  
  
She did avoid him, unintentionally at first, then with the sole purpose of allowing him to live. If staying away from him meant he was safe, meant his family was happy with him, that’s what mattered.  
  
Abby knew she wasn’t worth Michael risking the family he adored and fought for. No woman was.  
  
However, while wondering to numb her senses, she saw him on the docks. In that moment, her heart could be denied no longer.  
  
When he turned to her, offering a weak smile, Abby knew she had wounded him. She wanted to remedy her mistake, tell him everything gnawing at her insides. Rather than manage any of this, Abby allowed herself to be free in the moment and went up to him with the last of her courage.  
  
Michael shoved his hands in his pockets, clearly conjuring up the proper greeting, and she did the only thing she could, giving his lips the tender caress of hers.  
  
Abby hoped it would be okay, memorizing the feel of his embrace as he returned her gentle touch. Though she had wanted to do the same thing the night of the crash, shocked by his barely marked skin, she had managed to restrain herself.  
  
Breaking away from his lips, breathless at the departure, her eyes found his smile was renewed and pleased by her actions. There was no tension as he stared back at her. Terrified by her own actions, she tried to leave the circle of his arms but felt him secure his hold – unwilling to let her go.   
  
If it had been anyone else, Abby may have been terrified. But, in Michael’s arms, she knew she was safe.  
  
“What’s going on with you?” Michael’s voice was soft and stern at the same time, questions flying from his lips before she responded, “Why are you being so short with me? Did—did I do something wrong?”  
  
“No, not at all, it’s me.”  
  
“Do—do you not want to be around me?”  
  
“You really have to ask that when I just kissed you?” Abby enjoyed his nervous smile as he finally released her, shaking her head, “Michael, I’ve…been going over our relationship since that night at the hospital. I meet your father who knows exactly what I do, your mom hates the idea of me being anywhere near you—“ She would’ve went on but his hand’s soft stroke of her cheek caused her to stop. While his green eyes easily began to bring her defenses down, Abby struggled to maintain, “I’m scared. Because this—is just too real, and I…I can’t be just your friend. That’s what you need, who you need in your life. Someone who is just your friend.”  
  
“I don’t need some random person, Abby. I need you.”  
  
Michael’s correction caused the flood to return to her eyes, and she wanted to go back into hiding.  
  
“Do you not want me around? Because I’m not gonna be selfish and make you do something that makes you uncomfortable or…unhappy.”  
  
“I just want you to be okay with the consequences. Understand the decision you’re making because,” She took his hand in hers, holding it against her chest and smiling, “if you want me, I’m here. But you can’t give up anything for me. I won’t let you.”  
  
“My family isn’t going anywhere. They’ll be there, supportive of us or not.” Michael touched a wave of her hair, smiling at his ability to do so without reserve or her protest, “But we have to face it head on and stop pretending like our friend—our relationship is something to hide, all right?”  
  
Abby lost her reserve in the depth of his green eyes, forfeiting the last of her strength to him, “Okay.”


End file.
